


Ошибочное суждение

by wakeupinlondon



Series: support group and a pub [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них есть майки, паб и группа поддержки. «Я делил квартиру с Шерлоком Холмсом и выжил».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибочное суждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ignotism](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80066) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Sherlock Holmes.  
> Беты: Тайлин, Xenya-m.

Они носят майки. «Я делил квартиру с Шерлоком Холмсом и выжил».

(Конечно, нашелся и один, на ком была надета майка «Я делил квартиру с Шерлоком Холмсом и умер» — в ней его хоронили. Эти два события не были напрямую связаны. Просто его мать оказалась немного... странной.)

У них своя группа поддержки. Ну, так они это называют. На деле же они лишь носят свои майки и встречаются в пабе каждую первую субботу месяца. Напиваются и делятся страшными историями: о частях тел на кухне, о скрипичных концертах в два утра, о том, как брали с полки книгу и находили за ней череп, о том, что никогда не могли удержать при себе ни единой мысли.

Последним был Эдвард.

— Я просто не мог этого больше выносить, понимаете? — повторяет он. — Господи, да я просто хотел немного уединения в своей же голове. Я что, просил слишком многого?

И все они кивали, и кивали, и кивали, как болванчики.

— К черепу я привык, — поделился однажды Виктор, сжимая в руке очередную стопку. — Да черт возьми, в конце концов я даже сам начал с ним разговаривать. Называл его Теодором. Не осуждайте! — завопил он, потому что они, пусть и знали Шерлока Холмса, все равно его осуждали.

— Так что да, я привык к черепу, — дерзко сказал он после следующей стопки. — Он был лучшим соседом, чем чертов Холмс.

Кивок-кивок-кивок, как китайские болванчики.

— Но затем я как-то пошел в ванную, а в ванне был, мать его, труп. Не рука, или нога, или ухо — ну, вы знаете, обычное дело, — нет. Целый, мать его, труп. Искусно расчлененный.

Само по себе плохо, что отдельные части тела были «обычным делом».

— Я был молод и глуп, — говорит Том.

(Все они говорят одно и то же: «Был молод. Безрассуден. Думал, что первая встреча была лишь временным помешательством. Глупость и оптимизм превалировали над инстинктом бежать со всех ног».)

— Мне нужно было жилье, а отдельное позволить не мог. Подумал, что сосед выглядит просто смехотворно...

Со всех сторон на него устремились недоверчивые взгляды, говорящие: «Боже, ну и идиотом ты был, правда же? Я даже не уверен, что подобную степень тупости можно выразить словами». Нормальные люди отнеслись бы к нему иначе. Нормальные люди, живя с бледными копиями Настоящего Соседа из Ада, приняли бы это в качестве оправдания.

Но все они жили с Шерлоком Холмсом, в этом-то все и дело.

— Он читал мои мыыысли! — причитает Том. — Мог определить, когда я хотел кого-то трахнуть, просто по тому, как я моргал.

«Наверняка кризис сексуальной ориентации, — общая мысль всех за столом. — Не мог смириться, когда на это указывали».

Однако: кивок-кивок-кивок.

— Скрипка, — мрачно произносит Джонни.

— Скрипка, — эхом отзываются за столом.

— Он это специально, — жалуется Алекс. — Я как-то вернулся пораньше и услышал. Играл как ангел. Ангел со скрипкой, так и есть. Но нет, надо в два утра, и чтобы звучало, как кошачий визг.

— Я слышала, он заманил очередного, — говорит Энн. — Раненого ветерана войны.

— Бедняга, — бормочут они. — Бедный дурак.

— Поднимем же бокалы, — пьяно говорит Виктор. — За будущего члена нашего клуба, Джона Уотсона!

— За Джона Уотсона, — торжественно отзываются все.

***

Они все ждут, когда же Джон к ним присоединится.

Но этого не происходит.


End file.
